


Remember

by MayYoyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayYoyo/pseuds/MayYoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester lleva una típica vida de familia norteamericana, tranquila y feliz, dejando hace diez años un pasado que creyó olvidado.<br/>Nunca imaginó que el destino se reiría en su cara, colocando frente a él a la única persona que podía hacer de su vida un caos, uno de ojos azules y sonrisa tan encantadora como peligrosa.<br/>Su verdadera sexualidad con nombre y apellido:</p><p>"Castiel Milton"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** Prólogo.**

 

Malhumorado e irritado, arrastrando las palabras con cierto veneno, aquel de ropa de ejecutivo mal puesta y como recién salido del trabajo, Dean Winchester era su nombre o así aún se podía recordar esa noche; que entre chupitos y vasitos de tequila, sólo deseaba olvidar eso y más. Su hermano menor por su lado, le miraba con preocupación y con un vaso que seguía siendo el primero de esa noche, con la idea de acompañarlo antes que Jess, su esposa, le llamara para preguntar por él.

\- ¿Dean sigue con problemas en el paraíso?

\- ¡Cállate, idiota!

Sam no tuvo que responder, cuando el nombrado lo hizo, arrastrando la voz grave con pesadez y llevando un trago en seco de paso, cortando la cabeza de su amigo Ash por la mitad con la mirada o eso imaginó cuando lo vio.  
El barman amigo de ambos, tal vez de Dean desde que iban en décimo grado, sólo soltó por lo bajo "anda en sus días, me largo a trabajar" y compartió con Sam una sonrisa, suponiendo que sí se le complicaba las cosas con su hermano, Ash, él estaría cerca. Código de hombros; ríe para sus adentros.

No palmeo la espalda de Dean por salud propia y esperando con la vista en el reloj de Elvis, por encima de la pared llena de botellas y un espejo abajo frente a ellos, que se calmara para poder hablar.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Lisa para gritarme en el móvil que necesitas urgente hablar conmigo?

Le miró por el espejo, notando como Dean se encogía por los hombros y ocultaba la cabeza en su pecho. Algo terrible había pasado, lo conocía desde que tenía conocimiento y aunque fuese algo "especial" por decirlo. Mucho tiempo, años, transcurrieron para ver a Dean actualmente de forma deplorable, listo para beberse hasta las aguas del florero del bar si era necesario. Aún venía a la mente porqué fue la última vez y por quien; la diferencia es que su hermano tenía una vida compartida, un matrimonio de 5 años ya, con una hermosa mujer llamada Lisa, que le preguntó, y dos hijos (el primer niño sólo legal, el segundo hasta de sangre) que ama, adora completamente. Trabajando por esa familia como detective y jefe de policía en Kansas City. Por suerte el arma, Dean lo dejó en el Impala en vez de traerlo consigo y haber tenido un buen show que soportar, con gente escapando despavorida.

\- Dean... -Le incentiva a hablar.

\- Lo vio, lo vio... -Tomó más atención y frunció el ceño, extrañado por el cambio titubeante de actitud, ansioso de que no se quedara con ninguna palabra o pensamiento en nada, teniéndolo ya en la intriga a Sam.

\- ¿A quién?

Dean elevó la cabeza para ver el vaso, reflejando el dolor en sus facciones, esos momentos que el mayor parecía darse valor para mirarle y responder, atrapando completamente a Sam en varias ideas (algo locas tal vez) para que su hermano esté así de un día para otro.

\- A Castiel... Castiel Milton.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que vio a Castiel... _el Castiel._ \- Le repitió Dean y Sam comprendió, pidiendo otro trago a Ash al beberse al que creía sería el único. Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

 

 

 

 

_Continuará._


	3. Desición

_Los grillos cantaban, reconociendo siempre si el sol se iba a dormir más temprano de lo usual y los rayos naranjas desfilaban en el cielo. Grillos escondidos en el pastizal tan crecido, ese que ocultaba a Sam y se le viera de los hombros hacia arriba, para su gracia, quejándose que le picaba en la piel al rozarlas y que era una gran desventaja para alcanzarlo antes de llegar al muelle junto al lago, típico juego de carreras que tenía con su hermano para molestarlo con un resultado tan obvio._

_Dean amaba esos días, finales de verano. Su padre los llevaba para aprovechar el lugar todo el día, porque una vez empezadas las clases no iba a ver otro momento._

_Vistiendo ambos sólo de short largos de baño, la idea era darse unos chapuzones después de capturar luciérnagas o al menos Sam, porque Dean a sus diez años no sabía nadar y era un secreto que guardaba celosamente con tal que Sam no se vengara. Él amaba más la tierra firme, los autos, la música ochentera de su papá, John Winchester, y el pie de manzana que su madre cocinaba, Mary Winchester._

_\- Sam, eres un lento. Nunca serás un digno oponente. - Gritó divertido, oyendo a lo lejos la queja del otro con mano empuñada, haciendo berrinches que le sacaba risas._

_\- No es justo. - A los minutos lo vio por completo, rascándose con una mano el pecho algo más tostado y más escuálido que el suyo, con un notable ceño fruncido._

_-Para nada._

_A lo lejos podía oyó a su madre gritando **"¡No peleen! ¡Cuida a tu hermano, Dean... !"** , revirando los ojos unos segundos antes de regresar a su hermano y dedicarle una sonrisa, palmear su hombro y gritar devuelta un "¡Descuida mamá, lo haré!" ._

_\- No tengo que culpas que seas un enano, enano. -No pudo evitar carcajear, cambiando pronto de tema al ver que Sam no soltó en ningún momento el frasco de camino, uno transparente y parecido al suyo, el que ubico sobre la madera.- ¿Listo para atrapar luciérnagas?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Quiero muchas, Dean! -Sam exclamó emocionado, olvidando por el momento la burla de su hermano. Ya, otro día, le haría pagar sus bromas. Ahora estaba entusiasmado por esos insectos luminosos, de los que el año pasado habían visto antes de irse a casa y las ganas de tener unas quedaron prendadas en sus sueños; ese que su hermano mayor le aseguró que el siguiente verano las atraparán, como cuales **cazadores.** Riendo mucho por el ejemplo y añorando ese día._

 

El revoloteo, un ruido, le despertó, maldiciendo por lo bajo al sentir la punzada en la cabeza y unas increíbles náuseas, que moviéndose en una cama no muy cómoda a su parecer, se giró para vomitar a un lado. Qué suelo o balde, sólo quería desechar lo que su estómago le exigía. El desagradable sabor pasó por su garganta hasta la boca y con los ojos entrecerrados, todo lo veía desenfocado, apenas unas manchas hasta que se acostumbró a la escasa luz. Llevó una mano al cuello, frotando éste, volviendo a recostarse en el colchón que crujía tras la espalda y toparse con las hélices del ventilador de la bodega sobre él, el culpable de despertarlo con el sonido chirriante que producía por el óxido.

-Mi cabeza... - Odiaba despertar así, pero no había caso, ya estaba hecho. Recordó lo que bebió toda la noche, la charla con su hermano y su vida, su mierda de vida, pasando tan vertiginosa que maldijo una vez más.

 _"Estoy en el bar de Ash"_ La bodega, aseguró en un pensamiento, frotando el rostro y pensando irse de ahí, sin saber a qué lugar estar. Seguía con la cabeza aturdida y con aquel sueño, pero con el cuerpo más despierto a pesar de todo, lo suficiente para ir donde su _Baby_. Salió lentamente y abrazándose por el frío del exterior, que una vez llegado junto al carro apoyó la espalda con una amarga sonrisa. Abrió la puerta, ingresando y girar la llave en la cerradura, oyendo el ronroneo que lo alejaría de ahí. Ash lo llamaría después, no tenía ánimos de un interrogatorio. Por otro lado... aún recordaba el sueño que solía tener frecuentemente.

 

 

_\- ¡Dean, nada! ¡Tienes que nadar! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

_Desesperado trataba de mantenerse en la superficie del agua, aunque sentía el cuerpo hundirse más que estar a flote y odiaba esa sensación casi agonizante. - A-ayuda... ¡Ayuda! -Tan inútil mientras Sam lloraba sin tregua, sin poderle decir "todo está bien" y sonreír. Momento tan vergonzoso, porque por descuido propio estaba en tal situación. Había caído al resbalar con la orilla por estar recolectando luciérnagas y no tener previsto que las tablas estaban resbaladizas por la humedad._

_Un calambre se hizo presente en la pierna y creyó que su fin estaba cerca, sin lograr ver mucho ya con el cuerpo agotado por los movimientos que creía que eran inútiles y una vez pensó que era todo en vano, se dejó arrastrar hacia el fondo del lago, apenas viendo la escasa luz que desaparecía frente a él hasta que cerró los ojos con un último grito de Sammy e ignorante que ese momento por alguien fue a su rescate._

_\- ¡Dean despierta! ¡Dean!_

_Lo último que hizo fue abrir los ojos de golpe, devolviendo el agua que contenía dentro y ante un llanto que reconoció como el de su hermano, el que no fue el primero en ver, sino otro rostro de unos vivaces ojos azules y sonrisa amplia. La cara de su salvador, que sólo le miraba tranquilamente en tanto Sam le abrazaba sin tregua._

_Castiel salvándolo de la muerte. Castiel haciendo aparición en su vida..._

 

 

Al llegar a casa, sacó las llaves a duras penas y pasó adentro, descubriendo las luces apagadas. Soltó un bufido y dándose valía, se movió en dirección a las escaleras en dirección al cuarto en silencio, con tal de no despertar a los niños o a Lisa. Más no encendió luces para pasar y no es que fuese necesario, pero alguien se le adelantó, sonriendo con desgana a la morena, que de brazos y piernas cruzadas lo esperaba con un gesto muy reacio o molesto en el rostro, vistiendo el pijama a la orilla de la cama frente a la puerta.

\- Fuiste a beber. -No fue una pregunta y Dean sólo atinó a moverse con los pies arrastras hacia ella, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

\- No es momento para hablar. -Atinó a decir al imaginar la hora que era y el estado que se encontraba, haciendo que Lisa resoplara con cansancio. En ese momento sólo quería dormir y despertar de esa pesadilla.

\- Te estuve esperando, no podía esperar hasta mañana unas horas más. -Usó un tono tranquilo, aunque él dudaba mucho que se sintiera del mismo modo comprensivo que ella trataba de aparentar. La quería mucho, pero odiaba cuando se colocaba en modo terapeuta como Sam.

\- ¿Qué no podías esperar? ¿Para mandarme a la mierda o qué, Lisa? No me encuentro del todo bien y lo único que quiero es dormir. -No estaba de humor, era un lío de emociones y pensar que ella tomara la decisión de alejarse con los niños le oprimía el corazón... sentimiento que se complicaba al recordar a Cas.

Una largo silencio se hizo y cuando supuso que dejaría de insistir en hablar, ella se levantó para obtener nuevamente su atención de cualquier pensamiento, acercándose, posando ambas manos en su rostro.

\- No pienso hacer nada de eso, Dean... -Le buscó con la mirada, viendo fijamente, logrando que le amanzara por la suavidad de sus dedos en el rostro.

\- Lisa, yo... lo que ocurrió en la tarde... fue...

-Shh... No me des explicaciones. -Sintió su índice sobre los labios.- No quiero discutir contigo y pensé bien, tampoco quiero perderte. -Sus palabras le aliviaron, pero sabía que ahí no terminaba.- Dean... sólo dime que lo que vi fue un error, que no lo verás más, por favor. Tenemos una familia. No perdamos lo maravilloso que tenemos...

"Una familia Dean, tienes hijos y una mujer maravillosa, no lo pierdas..."

Una voz en su mente apoyó lo que decía la morena, cerrando los ojos con pesar por esa realidad. Una que debía recapacitar, no actuar como un adolescente idiota y ser un adulto. Recordarse que lo que más deseo lo tenía ahí y no... por algo del pasado, por él, arruinaría lo que tenía por lo que creía olvidado.

Tomó un respiro y estrechando los hombros de Lisa con ambas manos, se aproximó a besarle.   
Ya estaba decidido.  
  
  
  


 

**\- o -**

 

  
  
En otro lado, una silueta junto a la ventana apenas era percibido por la luz de las estrellas o de la Luna, que sin conciliar el sueño esperaba una señal en vano hasta el amanecer. Todo debido al agitamiento del día anterior junto a lo vivido con Dean los últimos días, burlándose de si mismo en una risa irónica por creer que volver a Kansas daba por zanjado un final, el que parecía ser un intermedio de un pasado que no encajaba con ambos.

Debió hacer caso cuando su hermana le dijo que no buscara al Winchester mayor, pero el destino o la curiosidad misma que escondía el verlo, había confabulado en juntarlos sin buscarse y lo que sería sólo una visita a la ciudad, no era más que una mentira para un reencuentro que no asimiló las dimensiones.

¿Qué venía hacer él siendo que Dean tenía una familia conformada?

¡Una familia Dios mío!

El cuerpo se convulsionaba al sentirse tan estúpido, sobre todo con la vivencia de los últimos días en que se sintió en momentos en una nube y recordarse que necesitaba irse de ahí, porque no tenía lugar. Sólo podía observar mientras estuviera en el caso que lo trajo su trabajo como detective y ser lo necesariamente profesional, ya que su gran amor del pasado... sólo debía ser eso, pasado.

Se limpió las lágrimas, trayendo a la mente su imagen de adolescente dentro del auto de sus padres con su hermano, viendo por última vez la ciudad antes de irse. Un Castiel sin un lugar ahí y si lo tuvo, era demasiado bondadoso para aceptarlo, el cortar las alas a los sueños que tenía Dean para su futuro, uno que no podía entregar... más que no fuese amor.

 

 

 

_Continuará..._


End file.
